


Isigaba sesibili

by santigold96



Series: Izimpi Embhedeni Nangaphandle [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Izimpi Embhedeni Nangaphandle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777786





	Isigaba sesibili

Ubusuku abuhlukile, njengoba kunempi enobudlova phakathi kwabo njengaleyo eyenzeka ekukhanyisweni kwemini ebanzi - okungenani ekugcineni kukaBrienne.

"Uqonde ukungibulala," ahleke uJaime - ahleke njalo - njengoba emsongela ngopende olunombhede embhedeni. Uzinika isikhathi esincane sokululama ngaphambi kokuba adonsele izintambo zamabhuleki akhe amnyama.

"Ukube bengifuna ukukubulala, ngabe kade wafa, ser."

Kukhona iqiniso elithile kulo, unesiqiniseko, kepha engakashadi futhi (futhi ikakhulukazi ekukhanyiseni wonke amahora abo egcekeni lokuqeqeshwa), bobabili bayazi ukuthi uJaime usengabamba okwakhe phakathi kwababedlula bonke - mhlawumbe hhayi njengehlazo ngendlela abekwazi ngayo, kepha uBrienne udinga kuphela ukuphefumula amathiphu weminwe yakhe phezu kwenyama ethembeke ngokujulile esihlathini sakhe ukwazi ukuthi bambalwa kakhulu (uma kukhona) abantu abanjengoba babenjalo ngaphambili.

Kepha-ke usemoyizela, amhlekisa ngokuphenduka kwezindebe nokukhanya emehlweni akhe ngendlela enza ngayo njalo, futhi kwanele ukumnika ikhefu (yize kungenjalo ngokwanele, umazi kahle kakhulu manje) .

UBrienne Ubuhle ne-Kingslayer ...

Ufuna ukushaya ngempama ebusweni bakhe, ufuna ukumshaya kanzima ukuze adonse igazi ngokumdonsa kulobuwula, lokhu okusontekile okwenziwe ngommese olungile nonenekazi lakhe elihle (obekungafanele ukuthi ligqame ukuphakama kwalo, akufanele bamba okungokwakhe futhi okuningi ngokumelene naye, akufanele kube kuhle kangako kunaye).

Esikhundleni salokho ugobhoza imichilo engaphambili kwamabhulokhi akhe futhi, ugoba phambili ukuze aqabuleke kanzima, amazinyo akhe ashaye eceleni kwakhe ngendlela eseduze kobuhlungu kuye (nakuye, uyathemba). Isilevu sakhe sigoqeka esikhunjeni sakhe, hhayi kahle ngokuhlanzeka njengoba kwakukade kwenzeka ngesikhathi sokuthunjwa kwakhe, kepha kuncane kakhulu kunalokho akujwayele ukukugcina.

Indoda enhle ...

Ususa isandla sakhe lapho esukela ukumlingisa futhi agxume ezinsikeni zezinqe zakhe. Ukuhamba kumshiya engenakukhathazeka ngokuphelele njengoba ehlehlela emuva, asekele isisindo sakhe emilenzeni, ambone eqhubeka nenqubo yokubakhulula bobabili.

Ngokuphazima kweso, uzizwa eyisilima, ngaphandle kwezinhlobo njengoba enza njalo lapho wonke amehlo eqeqeshwa kuye ngaphandle kokuphepha kwe-helm yakhe, ukuphepha kwamandla nekhono lakhe, ukuma phakathi kwabo. Kuyamangalisa ukuthi agweme uJaime ukuthi angamthinti lapho esekwenzile kaningi ukwedlula noma yikuphi omunye wabo angaba ukubala. Kuyinto engeyinhle kuye ukuthi ajezise uJaime ngamacala abanye - lokho akuthandayo emuva kwalokho akukhumbula, kudala ngaphambi kokuba aqhamuke.

Kuncane kakhulu angakwenza ukulungisa ubuwula bakhe yize lapho sekubonakala sengathi usethe umthetho ongashiwongo phakathi kwabo - lapho uJaime embheka ngabomvu.

Qhubeka nayo, wench, angamuzwa kalula umgobhozi (yize izindebe zakhe zingahambi).

Futhi wenza kanjalo, akapholisanga maseko lapho ethatha ubude bakhe esandleni uma emkhulula futhi egwaze aze abubula, aze angabe esambona.

Kuyamangaza, la mandla abambe wona, uhlobo oluziveza ngalo ngebhulashi leminwe yakhe nangesihlakala sesandla sakhe. Kungaba lula kakhulu, uma engakuvumela.

Ushukumisela isandla sakhe ngokushesha lapho ekhipha ukububula okude, afike ame isikhathi esifushane ngaphambi kokuba afike enjabulweni yakhe yokuzikhulula.

"Izinsimbi eziyisikhombisa--" wacishe waklabha (umsindo wakhe wadubula injabulo emgodini wesisu sakhe), kepha akenzi zinyathelo zokumbuyisa.

Kuyamangaza nokho ukuthi angamlalela kanjani, futhi uyazibuza - ngobuqili, ngaphandle kwakhe - ngalowo oweza ngaphambi kwakhe nokuthi wakwazi kanjani ukumthambisa kanjalo (akahlali ngegama, isihlobo) .

Unokucabanga okuncane angazibuza ngakho lapho embambela kuye futhi ezwa nobunzima obukhulu kuye esikhungweni sakhe, ezwa ukushisa okulele emgodini wesisu sakhe ngendlela aqinisekile ngayo ukuthi angeke aze ajwayele ngokwanele.

Umvumela amise ijubane (njengoba nje enza njalo), yize izipikili zesandla sakhe esihle zimbeka esikhunjeni sokhalweni lwakhe. emnxusa ngendlela angakaze azijwayele ngayo ngamazwi.

Uma ecindezela isithupha sakhe ngakuye ngqo endaweni abahlanganela kuyo, ehudula imibuthano ehamba kancane endaweni emshiya lapho ehlangana nobuhlanya, ucishe wakhala. Kunengxenye yomqondo wakhe owaziyo - ngisho naphakathi nodaka - ukuthi wayezohleka lapho ukukhala kwakhe kusondele noma ngabe yikuphi, ukube ubengabongayo ngaphansi kwakhe, njengoba elahlekile nje kubo bonke indlela yesithunzi njengoba enjalo.

Ushona eceleni kwakhe lapho sekuphelile, kulele futhi kunganalutho. Akukho msindo eceleni kokuphefumula kwabo okugobekayo isikhawu sesikhathi esithile kungaba nzima ukulinganisa (umzuzwana noma emibili noma isigamu sekhulu ...).

"Usuqedile ke?" Uhlangana eduze kwakhe, izwi lisavunguza kancane.

"Izincazelo zakho ziyangiphunyuka, ser," ephendula ngesiqeshana esibukhali ezwakala ngendlela angakhuluma ngayo njengamanje (elele eceleni kwakhe imbewu yakhe yomile ngaphakathi kwamathanga akhe).

Uhlekisa ngamazwi akhe (njengoba nje ayazi ukuthi uzokwenza, njengoba enza njalo), kepha kukhona ubumnene bokumthinta ngemuva - iminwe yakhe idlula ngokungamabomu kancane njengoba begqolozela isikhumba sokhalweni sakhe.

"Ubukade ungqongqoza amadoda anjengami phansi impilo yakho yonke, bekunjalo?" Uyabuza, uphakamise ibunzi futhi uhlekisa ngezwi, kodwa kuyamphatha kabi ukuthi ushaye umaki.

Impela ubekade (futhi uyazi kahle kakhulu, noma ngabe yikuphi ukungabaza kokuqala okungenzeka ukuthi wayenakho), kodwa wafunda kudala kakhulu kunalokho ayengathanda ukuthi ukushaywa emzimbeni kuyindlela eyodwa yokudlula kobuhlungu.

Njengoba kunjalo, wayefunde ngemuva kwesikhathi eside kunokuthi ngabe wayekuthanda lokho okwenziwe ngomzimba (uma iminwe kaJaime iqonde ngasekupheleni kwemilenze yakhe uma kunesiphi isibonakaliso) kungaletha kanye nobumnandi obuningi - ukwamukelwa futhi kudingekile kuye manje njengoba kudlula.

Futhi ngakho-ke akumcindezeli njengoba eqala ukuzisongela kuye, akaguquki ubuso bakhe njengoba enikina ikhanda futhi emfunda ngamehlo ukuthi akakwazi ukufunda.

Umuzwa wokuthi uyakhula kanzima futhi, ulwazi lokuthi wambeka kulesosimo, ucishe ukhiphe amagama (uma okwesikhashana nje).


End file.
